Dark Harss (old)
|-|Description= |relatives = |affiliation = Elementals |marital = Single|age = 18|birthPlace = Harknest|birthDay = September 22nd|deathPlace = |status = Alive|species = Human|sex = Male|gender = Masculine|height = 6'0"|eyes = |hair = Black|element = |discoveryAge = 18|roleplayer = AYFFR|activity = Active |part = XXXI}} Dark Harss is the current host of the Death Element. Appearance Dark is a caucasian 18-year-old male standing at 6'0", ranking him as the tallest human Elemental in the current group. He has blue eyes and medium length black hair that covers his right eye at times. He wears a set of black Formal Swordsmen Wear, which consists of a black coat, a blue long-sleeved undershirt, black dress pants and dress shoes, and blue marks, the left one bearing the Harss Crest, being a crown. The left mark also has a little belt loop, which his sword's sheathe can attach to. His left pants leg is rolled up to the knee, revealing his metallic leg. Personality Sarcasm Definitely one of his more apparent traits, Dark is very sarcastic, leading him to be known as a sarcastic asshole by many of the RPers. He mostly uses his sarcasm as a form of mockery or ridicule. Kindness A side of Dark not seen much in the RP, Dark has a kind side. As many of the characters know, Dark is a pickpocket, which isn't a kindful act. But what many don't see is Dark then giving the money he had stolen to a beggar wanting some spare change, or that the person he had pickpocketed from was a wealthy person who hadn't given the beggar said spare change. This side was seen in RP when Dark had offered to buy Mira's farm back in case it was sold. Obliviousness Though this can apply to many categories, Dark's obliviousness applies to how he converses with others, often being oblivious to the others feelings, sometimes ending in the other in the conversation being offended. An example of this is when Dark says that Midnight is 'his cat', implying that he owns him, when around Mira, who doesn't think that they should be owned, leading to Mira getting mad. Coldness Though he is kind to some, he is cold to others, mostly people he distrusts. If Dark is given a reason to dislike someone, he will act coldly toward them, treating them like they are treating him. This shows Dark's nature of 'treat others the way you want to be treated' which is a saying that AYFFR's mother says a lot when he is acting coldly toward his sister. The saying means that you should treat someone with kindness if you want you to treat them the same, and vice versa. With Dark, as well as with AYFFR, they use the saying on others instead of themselves, treating other people how they are 'wanting' to be treated. This can be seen when Dark spots Mira in Vile Root with June Alenger, who had previously left a bad impression on him, so he drew his sword on her, seeing her as hostile. Shamelessness Dark is not easily ashamed. Most of the time, poking fun at him or anything else of the sort won't get much of a reaction out of him. An example of this was when Xil was making fun of him. Dark was able to stay calm and collected and easily able to manipulate the tiger into doing something for him despite the tiger's mocking. His shamelessness, however, doesn't carry over to dealing with a girl he likes, as seen when he discovered Momo sleeping on his shoulder and Zoe's teasing of him after the event. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Speed Dark is a pretty fast individual, able to outrun many in a foot race and quickly get attacks in on an opponent. It seems like his speed is natural, as Dark hardly trains his speed, yet is somehow capable of it, similarly to how AYFFR, his rper, has asthma and isn't in any sports, yet is able to run a six-minute twenty-eight-second mile, beating most of the others in his class. Reaction Time Dark has a very fast reaction time, able to dodge and block attacks with relative ease. Adding his speed into account allows him to block and dodge attacks faster. If he were to have the ability to slow time like the Time elemental, he would be untouchable. Weaknesses Damage Resistance Dark naturally can't take many hits before he loses a fight, either by way of forfeit or physically unable to continue the fight. Luckily, because of his speed and reaction time, this rarely becomes a problem as few hits land on him. Add in the fact that one of his powers is kill pain, and Dark can go on for a lot longer than he used to be able to, as he is able to ignore the pain inflicted on him when usually the pain would be unbearable. Non-Blade Weapons Dark has never wanted to branch out in the learning of weapons, choosing to not learn how to use anything other than a sword. Because of this, he can't use other weapons effectively. Give him an axe, which is somewhat similar to a sword as it is swung, and he may be able to damage an opponent, but give him something like a bow and he will pretty much miss every shot. Hydrophobia As a child, Dark had nearly drowned in the river nearby Harknest. After that incident, Dark has had a big fear of deep water, which includes rivers, lakes, seas, and oceans. Because of this fear, it is very hard to get him on a boat, as learned by the group when heading to Macaria, as the only way Dark was able to get on the boat was being tranquilized by his cousin and carried onto the boat. This explains why Dark had cut off his leg when it was bitten by the hydra, as Dark was pulled into his greatest fear, and he wasn't able to think rationally. Lupophobia Dark has minor lupophobia, or fear of wolves. While many who have this fear would always worry about being attacked, Dark only worries when around wolves. He won't cower at the mention of a wolf, but won't go anywhere near them. This fear was formed when he was attacked by a wolf biting at his left leg. Luckily, the wolf didn't bite the leg off, and Dark was able to recover. The fear doesn't carry over to Anthros, as evident by how calm Dark is around Anthro wolves like Sub, but does add another factor to his hatred of dogs, as they are related to wolves. |-|Abilities and Skills= Abilities Dark has so far Activated two of his powers. When a power is activated, Dark's eyes will become red and a red aura will surround him. Kill Pain Dark has the ability to 'kill' pain inflicted on him and others. Dark can activate this power when he wants, and it will make the target of the power no longer feel pain for as long as Dark keeps the power going or is conscious. Dark isn't very skilled with this power, and only has the skill to have it be used on one person at a time. This means that if he were to be killing someone else's pain, he would not be able to use it to himself, or anyone else unless he stops using it on that person. Kill a Lesser Being Dark can kill lesser beings. This includes rats and birds and stuff. He accidentally learned this while trying to enslave a bird, failing to do so and instead killing the bird. Dark doesn't really see a use for this power, and so he will rarely use it. His only times seen using it in the RP was in his dreams and while on the boat to Vile Root, where he had attempted to use enslave soul again, failed, and ended up killing some birds flying above them. Weakening Dark, though he doesn't know he has it, has the capability of weakening people in order to get an edge in a fight. Because he just unlocked it, the weakening is a small effect, barely noticeable to the one being weakened. Skills Swordplay Dark was taught how to use a sword by many of his family members since he was young. He was a fast learner, managing to duel and win against Alicia a few months into his training (Though, she was, of course, going easy on him). Due to being taught by multiple people who used different styles, Dark never learned a single style, and thus developed his own that combined what he learned from each person. Through training with Zoe Acker, Dark learned some Aetrian Stance, which he incorporated into his swordplay, adding high and low kicks in between sword strikes to potentially throw off opponents. His knowledge of aetrian stance is negligible. Pickpocketing Dark is proficient in the art of pickpocketing, despite not needing to be because of his family's wealth. He learned how to pickpocket from Zoe Acker, a Swordsman and one of his older friends. Dark really only pickpockets for fun, choosing to steal from wealthy looking people as a sort of challenge and training a skill not many have. Because he doesn't need the money, he will usually give the money he stole to a beggar who needs it more than him and the wealthy person he just stole it from. If no beggar is in sight, (Which is often the case) he will pocket the money for himself. Weaponry Eclipse Eclipse is a custom made chokutō owned by Dark Harss and forged at Hance Smithy in Harknest. The sword has a black hilt with a silver habaki (blade collar). The sword lacks a guard. The sheath is a standard black scabbard with a black grip near the top of the sheath. The sheath also has a clip which allows it to be clipped to the belt loop on Dark's left mark. |-|History= MIA Dark was the first child of Juliet Harss. Juliet, his mother, later disappeared mysteriously only a week after Dark's birth and has not been seen since. He was left by his mother in the hands of his aunt, Trinity Sky, who then died a year later after divorcing Dark's uncle, finally leaving Dark in the hands of Charles, his butler, and Alicia, his older cousin, and his Uncles whenever they would visit. Best Friends Dark had barely any friends when he was young as he was watched by Swordsmen 24/7 due to his ancestry. Many kids his age were intimated by this, and would usually avoid him. His only friend was Jura Anderson, who was two-years younger than him and had a similar situation in that she too was watched by Swordsmen 24/7. The two's friendship led to them staying over at each other's houses frequently, and made it easy to adjust to having Jura's mother babysit him when Alicia joined the Swordsmen. Studies Much of Dark's knowledge of history and other things came from his butler, Charles Galen, who acted as his teacher. Charles taught him many things about the world, even things not usually taught in the classroom. From Charles, Dark learned of the Feline Religion, stating that despite not belonging to it, it would be beneficial to learn of it due to Harknest's feline population. Charles also taught him a bit of the language used by the felines for the same reasons he taught him of their religion. Though not enough to speak it fluently, he is able to understand the gist of a conversation. Charles, however, was not his only teacher. Dark was also taught by his cousin a secret language, which, unbeknownst to Dark, was the Swordsmen Language. He was also taught by his uncles and cousin the art of the sword. These teachings were to prepare him for joining the Swordsmen. Development of Fears Dark's two major fears, them being hydrophobia and lupophobia, spawned from two traumatic events in his life. The events are as follows. When Dark was young, Alicia took him to the nearby lake to teach him to swim. It didn't go so well, as Dark had nearly drowned in the lake while Alicia wasn't watching. This event is the reason for his fear of deep waters, and why he tries to steer clear of them as much as possible. When Dark was around twelve, he went off alone in the forest. During this venture, he had a run-in with a wolf. Thinking it was a dog, he went up to pet it. The wolf bit his leg when he got close and began to try and bite it off. If not for his uncles who happened to be passing by at the time, he would have most likely been killed, or at least have lost a leg. This altercation developed Dark's fear of wolves. This also led to Dark's hatred of crutches due to having to use them because of his leg, his love of cats as he had gotten his first the following day, and, with help from another event, his hatred of dogs. Losses Dark has dealt with a few losses in his life. The first loss was the death of Mrs. Anderson, Jura's mother. Though it didn't impact him as much as it did Jura, her death introduced Dark to the concept of loss. The second loss Dark has gone through was the loss of his uncle, Ivan, after he was assassinated. This loss impacted him a lot more than Mrs. Anderson's death, but Dark's sadness from his death was mostly from seeing his cousin in tears. The third and least impacting loss was his first cat, Noon, who was killed by a dog. This loss mostly strengthened Dark's fear of wolves and helped develop a hate of dogs. None of these losses helped prepare him for Alicia's death. Traveling Alone When Dark was sixteen, Jura joined the Swordsmen, leaving Dark alone with no one other than Charles and the occasional visit from Swordsmen to talk to. Eventually his lonliness led him to leave Harknest and travel around Entherstia alone. During his ventures, he adopted a stray cat and named him Midnight because of his black fur coat. During Midnight and his ventures, the two ended up in Stoneyard where they met an interesting group of people with very interesting powers... |-|Relationships= Affiliations The Swordsmen Dark has a good standing with the Swordsmen, mostly because in the family that is in charge of them and grew up around them. He has a positive outlook on them, thinking what they do is right, despite what the others in his group might think. Despite this, Dark has never wanted to be a Swordsmen, thinking the job would be boring and not worth his time. He'd much rather explore the world then guard a town or hunt down a mage. Seygahd Monks Dark has a somewhat positive outlook on the Monks, mostly because of them allowing him a chance to gain the ability to walk again by pointing him in the right direction, and the fact that they gave him information regarding his element. Family Alicia Harss Alicia acted as Dark's mother for most of his childhood despite being only eight years older than him. This changed when she had joined the Swordsmen, and he was then cared for by Mrs. Anderson. Dark and Alicia's relationship is a strong one. Hearing of her death was devastating to him. Ivan Harss Dark never saw Ivan much compared to how much he saw Alicia, but he would show up at Harss Manor when he was stationed in Harknest to see how things are going. He also taught Dark in the ways of the sword, being Dark's second teacher who would teach him when available. Tybalt Harss Tybalt would usually behave in a rude manner toward Dark, usually teasing him and overall just being mean to him. In Dark's eyes, his only redeeming factor is the fact that Tybalt would teach Dark some swordplay, though these lessons would usually consist of Tybalt mocking Dark's form. Rebecca Harss Rebecca is Dark's fourth and now main teacher in the art of the sword ever since he discovered his element. She rarely teaches Dark things about his element, choosing to instead focus on his sword training rather than about his element, which she believes Kard should handle. In Dark's opinion, Rebecca is his favorite of his two teachers, finding Rebecca's teaches more fun, despite them not relating to his element at all. Kard Harss Kard is Dark's teacher in regards to his element, being Death. Dark finds Kard's teachings frustrating, as it is usually just him messing up a power that Kard is attempting to teach Dark or Kard teaching him card tricks, which has nothing to do with the Death Element in his eyes. Non-Elemental Friends Jura Anderson Jura and Dark were best friends as children, officially becoming friends when Alicia joined the Swordsmen and Jura's mother began babysitting him. Dark hasn't conversed with Jura in awhile. Natalie Anderson Natalie was one of Dark's many babysitters after Alicia joined the Swordsmen, babysitting him and Jura whenever she was available. Natalie would always take him and Jura to the museum or other places in Harknest and tell them about the different areas. Dark liked her but thought she was a bit of a know-it-all. Zoe Acker Zoe was one of Dark's many babysitters after Alicia joined the Swordsmen, babysitting him and Jura whenever she was available. Dark liked Zoe the best out of all his babysitters as she taught him a lot of stuff, from pickpocketing to a bit of aetrian stance. Dark picked up his sarcastic behavior from her. Dark considered Zoe as a second best friend. Thalia Spencer Thalia was one of Dark's many babysitters after Alicia joined the Swordsmen, babysitting him and Jura whenever she was available. Dark liked Thalia the least out of all his babysitters, as she would usually just sit there and watch Dark, usually never wanting to play. The odd chance she did she was fun to play with, but those moments were rare. Non-Elemental Acquaintances Illadoce Lynet Dark hates Lynet as he had attempted to kill Fionn. Xil Tigris Dark noticed early that Xil had a very large ego, and was quick to take advantage of this. He finds Xil to be easy to manipulate into doing what he wants, as all he has to do is appeal to his ego to convince him to do something for him. Alexis Crowcross Dark has never really talked to Alexis. Non-Elemental Enemies N/A Elementals Max Crowcross Dark and Max never really talk much, or at all really. Momo Tweedsley Dark thinks of Momo as a friend, finding her easy to talk to, which is a good quality to have in a friendship. He likes to joke around with her, as she finds his jokes funny, and he thinks the same of hers. He's thankful that she came to his rescue when Scarlet had started approaching him. The whole mind reading thing doesn't bother him, as he doesn't have many secrets that he wants to keep. He's also started to develop a crush on her after the whole carriage fiasco. Sylvan Hectus Dark doesn't think much of Sylvan. Liam Jordan Dark doesn't trust Liam. He has many reasons for this, as he has witnessed Liam do things that are cruel and untrusting, like stalk his cousin and attempt to harm a pedestrian. He also heard that he had attempted to kill his cousin, making their relationship even worse. Mira Taer At first, Mira and Dark didn't get along as they both had differing opinions on keeping cats as pets, nearly leading them into a fight. After Mira saved Dark's life by bringing him into The Ring, where his leg stopped bleeding and he was able to not bleed out, Dark started to see Mira more as a friend and less as an enemy. Mira also helped him through the loss of his cousin, forming a stronger friendship between them in his mind. Falaos Johnathon Dark doesn't seem to mind Falaos being there. He is indifferent about him, not hating him but at the same time not liking him. Hugh Brown Dark finds Hugh as friendly at times but can be a bit weird. He doesn't know whether he should consider him a friend or not but won't rely on him if they get into a fight with some enemies, as he thinks Hugh is incapable of fighting. Will'O'Wisp Haze Dark is thankful of Wisp for bandaging his leg, as if he hadn't he probably would've bled out and died or would have been stuck in The Ring for longer. Aodhfionn Firth Wolffe After conversing with Fionn for a bit, Dark has grown curious about Fionn's past, wanting to know why he was forced to do all these chores as a child and his use of terms of authority when speaking to people at times. Because Fionn claimed he was not a butler, Dark has started to assume worse things. |-|Gallery= Connor Harss II Future.jpg|A peek into the future of Dark Le_Dark_Harss.png|Le Dark Harss by Sp3ct My_New_Outfits.jpg|Dark, Liam, Falaos, and Max drawn in more lewdish clothing. Drawn by Sp3ct Connor Harss.png|Sketch of Dark done by AYFFR HC Connor.png|Dark as he appears on the height chart Princess Dark.png|Princess Dark Connor Harss (Colored, Paint).png|MS Paint Dark Dark_Harss_by_Avv.jpg|Dark Harss drawn by Avv Connor Harss (Redraw).png|Sketch of Dark Z6gANde.jpg|Picture of Dark made by Yandere Trivia *Dark's voice, according to AYFFR, is similar to that of Felix from RvB Voice Acted by Miles Luna of RoosterTeeth. A video of Felix's voice can be found here. *Dark's nickname, Dark, was actually his given name by his mother, Juliet Harss. **Ivan changed Dark's name to Connor Harss II after Juliet went missing as he found his sister's naming of her first child to be dumb. ***Alicia, however, continued to call Connor Dark as a nickname. *Dark is 1.6884244923% cat anthro and 0.84421224618% cat. *Dark is the tallest Human Elemental and third Tallest Elemental overall. *Dark knows the Swordsmen Language despite not being a Swordsmen. **This is because all Harss' learn the language at a young age. ***This means that Dark technically meets most of the qualifications required to become the Leader of the Swordsmen, the only one he doesn't would be selected through rank or will. *A lot of people thought that Dark at one point had a wife. **This may have started when AYFFR said that Dark was going to meet up with his wife in Snowpoint. ***This was just a lie that AYFFR told to cover up the real bad thing that was going to happen to Dark. *Dark carries with him a black Swordsmen mask which he had found in his coat. It previously belonged to Connor Harss I, much like the coat. *Dark has his own Wikia Account! It is here *As of Part LVIII, Dark is missing most of his left leg from his foot to below his knee. **He received a metal replacement later in the RP. *The Harss Crest is a crown, referencing AYFFR's old profile picture, which also bore a crown. Category:Elementals Category:Humans Category:Death Category:Male Category:Masculine